The Hunt Trilogy, Part 2: White Death
by Deskra
Summary: It's been a few years since she's split up with Star Wolf, but Krystal still chases the mysterious Montressor: the same man who killed her parents and a dangerous bounty hunter. Soon she finds a lead when she crashes down on a barren planet.


Rated T but beware that it has M rated violence, use your own discretion.

* * *

Head up.

I breathe, the sound fills my ears, I can't stop, no matter how dry my mouth is. Where am I?

My head is back down by force of a hand.

"Subject is awake, we need to sedate."

I tried to pull up my hands, but my forearms are bound to the gurney I lay on. I come to my senses, bandages on my head, and I'm surrounded by wires, monitors, IV bags, the medical works. I'm in an…operating room?

"Give me 50 milliliters of Propofol."

"Yes doctor."

A needle in my arm, and I'm out.

* * *

"_Someone with your skills, we can use you know, we'll pay real good, provide whatever tools you need, all we need is your special skill set," says the old human man in the chair, glasses so thick they only appear as glowing round disks, reflecting the computer screen in the dark room. His voice, subtle and demanding, at the same time of course._

"_Forget it, you can't prove you've already tracked him down."_

"_Oh but we have, but once in a while, you need to take a little leap of faith, Krystal, if you want to get anywhere, you just gotta take that jump…"_

_

* * *

_

I'm up again, still more bandages on my head, the room is dark. Everyone seems to be gone. The amateur mistake? I didn't see the observation window.

"She's up again," comes an electronic voice, echoing in the operating room.

A man in a lab coat walks in with a large needle, then jabs it in my arm, not holding back to the pain it caused.

* * *

"_You see, I have resources that may make one question just how safe they can truly be when they even know me as an acquaintance. Someone could make a dirty look at me and within twelve hours, I could know his name, his history, his family, and have his head personally delivered to me."_

"_So then why would you need me?"_

"_Because, you see, you're special."_

_

* * *

_

I swear to god if they put me out one more time…

Wait, keep calm, check the window, the surroundings…

Nobody, they all left.

Slowly inspect, anyone? Cameras? Motion detectors?

Nothing.

The bonds are still around my arms, no problem. Kick the gurney a little to the left, a nice shiny scalpel is on the table, waiting for my use.

* * *

"_Well if we can't reach an agreement here, then I'll arrange another time…"_

"_No other time, this is the last time you'll see me."_

"_Oh no, not possible."_

_

* * *

_

_10 hours later._

_Knife in the stomach before he gets any action and the job's done. Simple assassination: easy pay to get out of this town for good. Normally I'd just put my clothes back on over the whore's cheap lingerie and walk on out to the street. It all went like that except when I walk out of the motel, I stop remembering things._

_

* * *

_

_82 hours later_

I already got my arms cut out, just the legs. By that time, the intern nurse must've seen me, hell of an alarm they raised.

By the time they slam themselves on the door, I already got my last legging undone. By the time they opened the door, I've already cut their throats open. Don't mind the blood on my face, I can deal with that later.

Two guards outside the door, armed of course. Nice little guns could come in handy.

Pop out of the door, the scalpel is in the throat of the one on the right, I pull his body around and by the time the other has his pistol drawn and firing into my human shield, I've already pulled the pistol out of the shield and blasted a few into his stomach, unprofessional shots, but I got time to finish him. He falls on his knees and a nice square shot between the eyes means that now it's his head they have to glue back together.

Now, a given says the big alarm is raised, which is exactly what happened. All hell breaks even looser and I'm already down the clean, clear perfectly white hall with two pistols in the semi-pockets of the patients gown and ripping off my head bandages whenever possible.

A lab coat pulls out of the door with my necklace in his hands. I square a shot in the eye and he's on the ground with his head in pieces. That room should be where they keep my stuff.

* * *

"2-7, I got a breach, subject 4, room 4, armed and very dangerous, use lethal force if necessary."

And 5 guards with the full works are already out of their post and running the halls.

* * *

Out of the hospital sheets, into my own clothes, shirt, khakis, sweater, the lingerie is missing, the damn perverts. My own belongings, mobile phone (which I have to change out, again) and what is remaining of the jewelry and I'm out of there.

Pull the corner back into the clean but soon bloodied hall we go, already two solders coming right for me. I pull the white coat's body, no cover means you have to improvise. The pistols should be strong enough so I shoot through what's left of his head. Within 20 seconds and both full clips from the pistols, they're both down. 60 more tops means I can use the vests and the weapons I can take.

Haven't seen this design in 8 years I'd like to say, but in reality it's been _much_ longer than that, magazine loading, bullet rounds, rail systems, all mean its human shit, best there is. The weapons only have fore grips and holographic sights. One is good enough, take the clip from the other, lose the blaster that was in your pocket, maybe, no, keep it just in case.

Now the fun begins.

Down the hall, a sign tells exits, I follow it right and down that way would be one more guard. 1 second to get the sights up to eye, 5 rounds in less than a second, leading up from the stomach to the throat means one at least hit a major vein or the heart, signified by the mess he leaves when he hits the ground.

Run more, take a left the sign says.

Right, right, left, left, right, at this point it all just seems like a maze.

One more left, and then stairs, down.

2 more guards, sitting right outside the door, its night out, and the light from the sunrise is just peaking over the skyline of buildings.

No rush, take your time, aim right.

First has about 3 rounds ripping his head apart, the second turns around and has several in the chest.

Good work for an escape mission, some was a little sloppy, like this: the chest shot is still alive, he draws a pistol, clenching to his now punctured lung and manages to get a few shots in before I get a couple on him.

Searing pain in my leg, not the first time, but I screamed so loud the echo actually scared me. My leg collapses, I try to manage and stand up. Nope, that was a pretty heavy round, not going to be easy. The only thing I could do was wrap my leg in whatever I could find which turned out to be the guards black uniform.

It seemed like I was cheating, just walking out the front like that, but I guess I earned it not to walk out of some vent or some sewer, considering I have probably 300 grams of lead in my leg now. I checked later, even hung out at the park later on that day, but for some reason, no cops showed up. So I just left the damn town.

* * *

Hands on the controls to auto start the ship and the whole thing whirrs to life.

"Good morning," the cold electronic voice says.

"Yes, I'm sure it's just grand," I mumbled under my breath, tying more of the bandage on and pouring on more blood thickener before I get back to the main interface, "News?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary miss, blood tests came back from examination, no known toxins or anything out of the ordinary since your ordeal."

"Chion count?"

"Chion chemical is slowly closing in on 0%, given that a week ago it was at 5.6%, and is now currently at 4.5%, you will lose all Chions within 7 days given the rate of degeneration, all benefits within 3."

"Even more grand," I murmured. Lose your leg for a week, then lose the thing that supposedly makes you special within a week, "navigation: set course, nearest least dense populated planet."

"That would be Reanii V, 3 days at fastest warp drive."

"Take me there."

"Be advised miss, the IFSES has flagged this planet, reason unknown, the rest of the data is encrypted."

"Yeah sure, I'll just deal with it."


End file.
